marvinmarvinfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Time Marvin
I'm 'Big Time Marvin '''is the 19th and 20th episode of Marvin, Marvin, and it is the series finale. The episode gained an audience of 2.175 million viewers. Plot Marvin, Teri, and Brianna are watching an interview with Big Time Rush on TV and they play Halfway There and Marvin starts dancing. Teri and Brianna join in and Brianna says she got invited by a weird girl named Weird Wendy, but Teri and Marvin don't have tickets. Henry then tells them there is a donut eating contest to win Big Time Rush VIP tickets and he says Marvin can win because he has five stomachs. Marvin wins the contest, but Marvy (Marvin's security system hologram) tells them they can't go because of increased Klerg activity. Marvin and Teri get Henry to sneak them out of the house and Henry decides to sneak into the concert and go with Marvin and Teri. Marvy threatens to tell Bob and Liz about their actions, but Marvin manages to trick Marvy and getting him to power down. The three sneak out of the house using a plan with Marvin's anger snot. Marvin and Teri arrive and Henry sneaks in and goes in BTR's dressing room and hides while BTR comes in and reveals their plan to capture the Klootonian and impersonate Big Time Rush. They have a conversation with the head Klerg and they added a special frequency in their song Halfway There that can be picked up by Klootanian's brain waves and the music will tell him what to do. It is revealed now that these are Klerg and they are impersonating Big Time Rush to get Marvin. Henry calls Marvin and Teri with no luck and then calls his parents, but they can't get out because of Marvy's force field around the house. At the concert, the Klerg sing and then sing Halfway There. Henry knocks down Marvin before the Klerg can see him dance, but Teri is doing the same dance.The Klerg see Teri dancing the way Marvin did and mistake her for a Klootonian. Henry reveals to Marvin that BTR has been replaced by Klerg impersonaters. Marvin go to warn Teri, but they fail when a security guard captures Marvin and Henry leaving Teri alone. The fake Big Time Rush calls Teri up on stage and tells her that she will go backstage with them. Soon, they reveal to her that they are Klerg, leaving Teri scared. Marvin and Henry soon find a way to escape the room they are locked in and go and save Teri. But when they find the room Teri is locked in, the Big Time Rush Klerg try to teleport Marvin, Henry, and Teri. Then Bob, Liz, and Pop-Pop find their way in the Big Time Rush concert to save Marvin, Henry, and Teri, but get threatened by the Klerg. But soon, Marvin finds helium, which could poison the Klerg, and uses it against them. Then the real Big Time Rush get teleported back, and thank Marvin, Henry, and Teri from saving them. Then Big Time Rush performs "Show Me" and Marvin, Teri, and Henry enjoy the concert. Subplot When Marvin introduces a new security system and clone he made to keep the family safe named Marvy, it becomes a problem when Bob, Liz, and Pop-Pop find out that there is Klerg activity in the Big Time Rush concert, and are trapped at their home. They are left to try and shut down the security system. Trivia This is the only special episode of Marvin Marvin. This is also the only crossover of the show. Big Time Rush guest star in this episode as themselves and as Klerg agents. David M. Israel is a part of the crew and developed a show How to Rock which also had a crossover episode with Big Time Rush. This is the only time we see a Klerg. This is the second Big Time Rush crossover, the first one being in an episode of How To Rock. This episode's premiere date has been switched more than five times. When Marvin (with his voice so high) said it'd be weird talking like this, he is making a reference of his actor Lucas Cruikshanks, who makes FRED videos on YouTube, in which a young boy name Fred talks in a high-pitch voice. It is revealed they live in Portland, Oregon. This marks the series finale of Marvin Marvin due to it being canceled due to numerous reasons. If Pop Pop Told Bob To Finish Him, there is a reference To ''Mortal Kombat where Bob made a Fatality to Marvin in this episode. Running Gags *Bob hurting his baby toe. *Adults trying to escape the house but is shocked by the force field. *Marvy appearing everywhere. Goofs *How could Bob, Liz, and Pop-Pop go to the Big Time Rush concert, even backstage if they didn't have tickets? Then again it could be that the cop who arrested Henry and Marvin earlier was still at the Police Station or at the Concert (He was seen at the end of the episode.) Quotes References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Special Episodes Category:Crossover Episodes Category:2013 Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Specials Category:Hour Long Episodes Category:Aired Episodes